


Damaged Fools

by infinitewritings



Series: The Heart of Harry Wells [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Heartache, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pain, Personal Conversations, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Unresolved Romantic Tension, eobard is always here, hand flex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitewritings/pseuds/infinitewritings
Summary: He was just here to save his daughter, he didn't have time to make friends and instead he was giving up his heart. Harry thought he was the only one keeping secrets, but Olivia hadn't completely shared everything.
Relationships: Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Original Female Character(s), Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Reader
Series: The Heart of Harry Wells [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574707
Kudos: 6





	Damaged Fools

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 finally makes an appearance!  
> Thank you, M, as always, for all the constant support and encouragement. You make it fun and easier to write. 
> 
> This was a hard one for trying to stray away from the show but also stay in line with the original material. This takes before 2x12.  
> The title was inspired by Elvis Presley and, as no surprise, M.

It was five in the morning. 

Papers were scattered around the workshop and the computers were working through different equations. Books were opened to different pages and pens were thrown around the desk. There was a mind-numbing silence in the dark building. Harry stood in front of the clear board, hands resting behind his head as his eyes read the different numbers. Equations and half erased solutions filled every corner of the board and he still wasn’t happy with the answers the kept coming up with. His mind was recycling through different solutions as he kept taking in the numbers in front of him. Every single time he thought his numbers made sense, his mind would carry him away. 

Harry wasn’t used to this feeling. 

Ever since he could remember, he was able to solve every problem in front of him. He managed to solve Einstein’s equation when he was ten and yet, he stood in the workshop with books everywhere and he couldn’t answer the equation. Harry created the particle accelerator ahead of his time when everyone in his team, in his home, and in his lab said he couldn’t do it. 

But, there was something more to this problem. He wasn’t able to write it out on the board, that external factor looming over him.

This wasn’t just a numerical problem.

Huffing in anger, Harry shoved the board back and slammed the marker on the ground. He grabbed the closest item on the table and threw it across the room. Harry ran his hand across the desk filled with his papers and books, shoving everything to the ground with a grunt. The room was starting to feel smaller to him, his mind was racing trying to remind him that he should be better than this. A scream was building up in his throat and instead he kicked the table and slammed his fist against the surface. 

A phone lightly bounced on the table and his gaze followed its sound. 

Harry had gone through days and nights and turned them into weeks to find a solution. Little by little he knows he’s gotten closer as he’s gathered all the variables he’s needed to get there. Harry hasn’t been oblivious to the lengths he’s taken to get there either and that’s been eating him up inside. Making a diary entry in his watch hasn’t been enough. He’s done bad things and they were pounding in his head. 

So, instead of letting himself solve the problem, he buried himself with other problems around the Lab. He worked on Cisco’s vibe glasses, he pulled apart the Time Vault—anything to not let him go back to that night on Christmas. He managed to work really slowly on Cisco’s glasses and ran more tests than were necessary and read more research than he needed. He made himself stay awake longer at nights, so his mind wouldn’t relax. But, then he would meet with the team and the problem from the Christmas night would come back to haunt him. 

As he threw the board wipe against the table, his eyes landed on a board in the dark corner of the workshop. That board was filled with taped papers and neat equations with diagrams explaining each solution. He’s taken more time on that board. He’s been wanting to solve that equation more and the papers didn’t need to be attached nor did he need the diagrams. But, working on Eobard’s lunatic notes calmed him. That board was going to become Harry’s winning answer. It was going to be Olivia’s winning answer and working on it made him feel like a better person. 

_Olivia._

Finally, Harry felt his mind sigh as his heart tightened. 

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he knew why he was still awake five in the morning. This wasn’t because of Cisco’s glasses anymore. He wasn’t busy finding the secrets of STAR Labs. He didn’t understand why his heart beat faster when he was around Olivia. He didn’t understand why his throat would go dry when he saw her. It took him a while, but his mind knew why he wasn’t coming up with a concrete answer to his problem.

He was guilty. 

He was guilty of lying to the team, to her, and to himself. He thought he could pull away from Olivia. He had tried to shove away her small, bright smiles and her glances. Harry tried to tell himself that it was better, that because Then he wouldn’t have to explain his actions, he wouldn’t have to a voice in the back of his mind nagging him to tell her the truth. 

He wouldn’t be feeling the Turtle’s blood still on his hands. 

Whenever he would find himself at the board, he would think about the way she bites her lip when she’s typing, the way she speaks with her hands, and the way she hides her smile behind her hands. So, he continued to get sidetracked, until he would lay in bed and Zoom’s voice would echo in his ears. He’d try to remind himself that he’s not a killer and then hear the hallow, raspy, deep demands. So, he would waste time by just staring at the ceiling and seeing images of Jesse’s messy hair and of her bloodshot eyes with her shaking voice. Zoom’s voice would get replaced with Jesse’s pleads and her sobs. He would see her sobbing in his arms. Then, he would move to the workshop and stare at the equations while he felt Jesse trembling his arms. 

Harry didn’t know if he needed Olivia’s understanding or just her complete hatred. He didn’t want to break her trust, but he wanted his daughter back. The team has not been able to stop Zoom since he arrived on Earth-2 and he was becoming desperate. And now he sat on the stool, completely sleep deprived staring at the phone as the clock ticked quarter past five and he continued fighting with his mind. 

Harry didn’t realize how tired he was until he held the phone in his hand and it trembled in his grip. Should he start off with telling her that he killed the Turtle? Should he start with telling her what he promised Zoom? Should he begin with how he felt around her? The clock continued to tick on and he shoved the phone between some papers, hiding it from his gaze and turned back to the board immediately seeing the solution. The answer was swimming in his mind for weeks and he didn’t want to make it permanent by writing it down. The moment he would write down the answer, Harry knew he would be breaking Olivia’s trust.

So, he sat firm on the stool with an alcohol mixed coffee as the night turned bright into a sunrise. 

***

The sun began to break through the clouds and peaked through the soft curtains, lighting up the entire kitchen. The skyscrapers were beginning to reflect the rays against each other’s glasses while most of Central City still slept. With one hand gripping her coffee mug, her other hand scrolled through her phone. Olivia’s eyes scanned through the emails, contracts, and appointments popping up about STAR Labs. Her usual contractors were still asking if she needed the roof of the building fixed and every time she came up with a new excuse. 

For her, the broken roof a reminder of the accelerator night and while she was busy fixing the building’s reputation, it was a good reminder of where it all began. Stuffing her phone in her bag, she pulled out her calendar and scanned through the day’s plan. 

“I’m here! Let’s go!” Caitlin shrugged on her coat and pulled her bag over her shoulder. She scanned around the kitchen. “Wait, you didn’t make coffee?” 

“Of course, I did, I wasn’t about to get on your bad side in the morning.” Olivia pointed at the mug sitting on a small table by the door. 

“I knew I could count on you!” Glancing another look at the mirror by the door, Caitlin followed Olivia towards the sunrise. 

They didn’t have work hours anymore. There wasn’t a boss checking about their arrival times and the time they go home; yet still, they pulled themselves out the door before the entire city woke up. They could take more time to sit at the kitchen table and eat their food slowly; however, they kept that for the weekends. Caitlin and Olivia would both wake up with the sunrise and, just as before, start their routine.

They both liked the work and the rush of keeping their morning moving, despite how much they liked to stay home and away from the problems of the world around them. Another thing they both enjoyed was taking the longest route they could find to get to STAR Labs and letting themselves get lost.

“I still can’t believe you have to leave so early for your appointment. Who has meetings this early in the day?” Caitlin turned down the radio. The roads were still shaded by the building soaking up all the sun.

“I have to go out of the city.” They had this conversation when Olivia was trying to rush Caitlin out of the door. 

“To where? Opal City? You need to drive for hours?” Olivia flashed Caitlin a deadpan expression.

“I just have errands along the way.”

“You just don’t want to go to work.” Caitlin chugged back more of the coffee, still trying to jolt herself awake.

“If that was the reason, I wouldn’t admit it!” 

“Well, I hope you have extra coffee. Why were you up at four in the morning?” Olivia remembered jolting up from her bed with sweaty palms and a dry throat. Her lungs had felt heavy while they tried to heave as much air was available in the room. Olivia remembered how the blanket kept tightening around her waist as her hands tried to pry it away. The more she pulled, the more she got stuck. The more she got stuck, the faster her breath moved. Her body continued to get tangled around her blanket and her hair begun to stick to her face when she finally planted her feet to the ground and let the blanket unravel. 

“How do you know I was up four in the morning?” Olivia pushed the memory aside and focused on the leaks of the morning sun coming from between the skyscrapers. 

“Because you were stomping around.”

“You mean, because you walked into the house at four?” From the corner of her eye, Olivia watched Caitlin’s eyes widen while she tried to hide her face behind her mug. 

“I was just…you know,” Caitlin cleared her throat, “helping Jay.”

Stopping at a traffic light, Olivia faced Caitlin, “yes, of course, just helping Jay. That’s _all_ that was happening.”

“Oh my god, Liv, this wasn’t about me!”

“It is now. Listen, the first step to fixing your faults is admitting it. You admit you don’t get enough sleep. Because of Jay.” Caitlin took in a deep breath, trying to wish the red in her cheeks would go away.

“Maybe you should do to your appointment now.”

“I just might!” Caitlin let a light laugh, shook her head, and continued to sip back her coffee. The sun had risen higher than the building, overpowering them with brighter rays. Everything was lightening up and the trees surrounding the STAR Labs parking lot looked brighter and bolder as they pulled up.

“Okay, but seriously, Liv.” Caitlin faced Olivia, minus the giggles, “if you’re having trouble sleeping, let me know.” Olivia flashed her a smile—the smile Caitlin had gotten very familiar with and understanding what it hid. 

“I’m fine, I promise. But, I will let you know if it changes.” Waving her off, Caitlin crossed the parking lot, buzzed her way in, and went deeper into the building trying to ignore the feeling in her gut.

Harry kept playing with the device in his hands while his eyes constantly glanced towards the cortex’s entrance. By the time the clock struck six, he had broken two more pens and almost threw the phone against the wall. There wasn’t anything else left on the tables for him to throw down and he kept playing Olivia’s smile in his head. The day she first saw him and how quickly she had backtracked her steps away from him and she didn’t even know him yet. She was the only person he wanted to reach for, but she already hated him. 

It was different now. He’s caught her stealing glances. They’ve shared busy silences together. But, now he kept seeing her back away from him in hatred, in angry, and in betrayal. So, instead of finishing his equations, he poured another cup of coffee, and paced the room practicing the perfect speech for her. 

Harry still didn’t have the words. However, he had managed to pull together enough courage to pull her aside and tell her something, if anything. He had to stop the echoes in his head. He had to know if she would hate him or listen to him. 

The clock ticked further from her usual arrive time and he stared down the entrance. 

But, she didn’t come in. 

“Good morning!” Caitlin’s voice rang through the room and bouncing his eyes from her, he stared back at the door and listened for any echoes from the hall. There was nothing. 

“Is that coffee for me?” Cisco took the mug from her hand and took a long sip, “now, yes, it is good.”

“You know there is coffee available here too.” 

“But the one you make is extra delicious.” Taking in a long breath, Harry tried to concentrate at the device in his hands, trying to stop his eyes from glancing at the door and to stop him from asking about her whereabouts. 

“Liv made it this time.”

“Where is she?” Cisco threw back another sip. Harry’s head perked up.

“She said she had appointments.”

“Appointments? At seven in the morning?” Barry interjected. 

“And errands. Apparently, they’re out of the city.” Letting out a silent sigh, Harry tightened his grip around the device to keep him from throwing it across the room. 

“Still, seven in the morning! The entire city is still sleeping!” 

“Tell her that! She just left.” 

“I needed to talk to her about the key pads. They are not working out anymore.” Cisco whined as he handed Caitlin back her empty coffee mug. 

“She’s going to come back, Cisco.” Barry patted his shoulder.

“I think…” Caitlin’s voice lost its humour, “I think she might be doing it again.” The entire room got quiet as they all shared looks. The thought had been floating in their heads since Eobard showed up and Olivia’s conversations had gotten quiet. They had seen it happen months ago and it took a whole group effort to bring her back. 

Harry waited them to fill the silence, but they stood grouped together, sharing the same thought. 

“Doing what again?” Harry’s voice sliced through their silence. 

“Boxing herself up. After the singularity Olivia started staying quiet. We all did—just working through everything as we tried to figure how to move on. We all ended up separating. I went to Mercury Labs, Cisco helped out with CCPD, and Barry fixed up the city. But she," Caitlin searched for the right words, "she disappeared. We separated but we knew where we were; but Olivia, wasn't even in the city anymore. We couldn't even contact her. Until six months later, she showed up at Flash Day." The exact moment was playing through the boy's heads. “We didn’t even know about the dark matter problem until after she fainted and we made her tell us.” 

Cisco had seen Caitlin first at the Flash Day celebration. She was standing by herself, hidden behind a food truck watching her surroundings. Before he could approach her, Olivia shoved her way out of the crowd and Caitlin moved towards her. Olivia had planned to stay concealed by the crowd, not expecting that Caitlin had been waiting for her or that Cisco was watching the perimeter with Joe. She hadn’t prepared answers for Caitlin's questions and almost appreciated the fact everyone got busy with the Atom-Smasher and managed to slip away.

The main reason Olivia had pulled herself away from Central City was because she knew no matter what she would do, she would end up finding herself back at STAR Labs. The entire building, every space, every floor, every corner reminded her of him. They had built the building together. Every decision was made together, and she still had every version of the plans stored away in her files. The more she looked at STAR Labs, the more she realized how quickly she fell for Harrison (Eobard she reminded herself). Seeing him change in front her, smirking at the team and reminding them how they fell for his tricks, she thought of every glance they shared, every smile they gave each other, and every conversation they discussed.

Everything was unreal in an instant.

The team hadn't separated right after the singularity. They shared silences together as everyone worked on moving on. Cisco was the first one to begin working with the police department. Caitlin, then, moved to Mercury Labs. Olivia and Barry sat in each other's company until she stayed more in her office and he stayed in the cortex. Barry stuck with STAR Labs, but she left. She packed her files and drove away, without a note. She was the last to physically leave, but she was already gone in that moment in the pipeline.

She was trying to distance herself from Eobard and ended up distancing herself from the team. She ignored every phone call and every email and slowly they stopped checking. Until an email from Iris about Flash Day came up and just wanting to see them she came back. 

And the team wouldn't let her go after.

Then, she lost consciousness in the mind of Jitters. And it wasn't the first time. So, Caitlin sat herself in front of her and demanded answers and, while keeping details, she told her.

Caitlin noticed the more Olivia offered, the more comfortable she got. After she apologized to Barry for Eobard and they both shared a cry, she got even more relaxed.

"Did she tell you where she was in those six months?"

"Nope, she told me why she left but I still don't know where she went. And. recently, she hasn’t been sleeping either. Either she’s up four in the morning or she’s not sleeping at all.” 

“You think she won’t come back?” Harry’s interruption was gruff and quiet. He recognized these actions—the silence, the sleeplessness, and the avoidance. 

He’s felt them before. 

“No! No, she’s coming back.” Caitlin’s words were rushed and loud. She was shaking her head, trying to convince herself. "She doesn't get to do that. She doesn’t get to drop me off and drive away. She’s coming back. If anything, I’m going to make sure of it." Calming her voice, she continued. “I just wish she felt comfortable enough to tell me, to tell us. We are a family. She’s _my_ family.”

“Family can be the hardest to open up to sometimes.” Harry’s words were for himself, they were supposed to stay in his head. 

“Hasn’t it been a year?” Barry spoke up, “since we told her?”

“Since we told her about Dr. Wells? Yeah.” 

“We should have handled that differently. Maybe showing her the body was a bad idea.”

“Body? There was a body? Didn’t you say he disintegrated?” Harry injected. His mind was firing through different ideas, trying to connect dots together to come up with a solution to finding her.

“That was Eobard. The Earth-1 Harrison Wells was buried by Eobard near the car accident. We thought it showing her the evidence would be a good way to show her the proof about Eobard. But…” Barry scratched the back of his head, “that might have been a bad idea.”

"And you said she was gone for six months?" Harry dropped the device on the desk.

"Yeah," Barry looked at everyone, "you don't think she went there?” Harry practically ran towards the workshop designing the perfect scenario and perfecting the possibility of his idea. If he couldn’t tell her the truth about himself, he was going to, at least, find her. 

***

There was a peaceful silence around Olivia. The leaves danced in the wind and rustled on the branches. A low hum of traffic was building up around her as the city woke up. Olivia's breath was slow and steady as she pulled her coat around herself tighter. She should have packed her gloves, she thought to herself. She turned off her phone and let the wind fly around her.

She liked the quiet. As much as she didn't like swimming in her own thoughts, this silence calmed her. The clouds were rolling in already and beginning to crowd the sun’s rays. Her fingers curled around her coffee mug, hoping to steal the warmth. It’s been months since she's been back, and she relaxed her back, closed her eyes, and let the sounds of the city fill her heard and the time fly by.

After the singularity, she left STAR Labs behind. She left Central City and found herself just near Star City. It didn't have the same optimism that surrounded Central City, but it was different, and it was away from everything else. This spot and this area became her sanctuary before she left for Central City.

"You should have brought gloves." a rough voice broke through her silence and spun her body to the voice. Harry stood behind her with his hands stuffed in his pockets and his usual workshop, messy hair patted down in place. His eyes jumped from her to the grave stone beside her.

“How did you—” Harry interrupted her by nodding at grave stone.

"This is him?" The words Harrison Wells were etched into the stone. The year read 2000. "The real him?" Nodding, Olivia turned back and patted the spot next to her.

"They had to give his body to someone. I buried him after the singularity." Olivia's voice was quiet, but her eyes were stuck on the stone in front of her. "I'm glad I did it before he became the murderer."

"That's why the 2000?" Olivia nodded in response.

"How did you know?"

"The team mentioned Harrison's body and how you ran away. After Tess died I would walk out my Lab and find myself sitting across from her and it became a comfort. It wasn't hard to put two and two together."

"I didn't run away." Harry raised his eyebrows at her and she busied herself in taking a large sip of her now cold coffee. "I just needed a change in scenery."

"They're worried about you. Caitlin's worried." Olivia stayed silent as she took another sip. Olivia stared down at her hands as she bit her shaking lower lip. Harry watched her shift in her spot and his hand ached as he watched Olivia shiver in her spot. His hand moved faster than he could pull it back and his fingers landed softly her hands and held her hand reminding her that she wasn't alone. She didn't pull away and instead let out a calming breath.

"I should have noticed that it wasn't Harrison." Her voice chocked as tears began to roll down her cheeks. “He wasn’t like Eobard at all. He was completely different. The way he smiled was different. And I just—” she tried to sniffle her tears back and wipe them away with her thumb. “I kept explaining his differences away as a consequence of the accident. People change, so, of course, he would have some changes. I should have realized.”

Harrison made her smile.

Olivia had watched him grow in university and she watched herself fall deeper in love with him. Every day was an adventure with him. He was full of ideas and new plans and sunshine. He taught her to strive for more but also enjoy the world around herself. He let her take a breath.

They spent long nights together, working on each other's research. He helped her refine her work and she was his sounding board about his ideas. Olivia watched his eyes light up with new ideas and he shared his wishes to create a lab not just for scientists but for research and for everyone to learn about the world. Olivia kept notepads for him everywhere, so he could jot down every plan and idea on how to make the world a better place.

Harrison _knew_ how to make her smile. Under all the pressure of the work and the world, he would drop in with flowers--broken flowers because he would hold them wrong. They would watch the stars together and he would explain the meaning of every shape and the planets they couldn't see.

He wanted to learn about her work, so he asked her curious questions everyday then would do his own research for her. Sometimes, he'd walk in with notes to make her work better instead of working on his own calculations. He took her to the beach more often, so they could lay in the sand and let the world explain itself to them. His eyes would dance to follow her hands as she talked. When the news screamed about the bad, he tried to offer the opposite.

Harrison had told her that she was his world. He told her he started off trying to make the world better but now he wanted to make it a better place for her.

Harrison had asked Olivia to marry him when they finished their researches.

She said no. She said not yet. Then, she watched him bury himself in his plans and find someone else.

When Olivia rushed to the hospital to see him after his crash, she thought they got another chance—that the universe was giving her another opportunity.

In those six months after the singularity, Olivia tried to shove those thoughts away and focus on the good. So, she buried him, by herself, properly.

Olivia’s shoulders dropped and continued to tremble as she tried to resist more tears. Her hand was cold under Harry's grip and he squeezed her hand again as she tried to regain her strength.

“No one could expect that from you. He didn’t just use his face, he took his entire identity.” Harry’s voice lost its gruffness, instead it was light and soft. His eyes watched as she squeezed her shoulder closer to herself. 

“There were so many opportunities, you know. He never argued, and he only ever saw the best in the worst person. He wanted to make the world a better place. His smile,” Olivia turned to Harry and they stared into each other’s eyes, “his smile could light up the entire room.” Harry watched her eyes move around his face, trying to break away from the stares and then end up back at his eyes. 

“Olivia, I—”

Clearing her throat, she sniffled back her tears and Harry pulled his hand back as his fingers flexed as they lost their warmth. She just opened up her heart to him and he was still lying to her. He couldn't look her in the eyes and yet she was comfortable enough to let him share her pain.

Taking in a deep breath, Olivia blinked away the remaining tears, "anyway, that’s my rough morning. How are you? You look tired.” She stared right at him and his gaze watched everything but her eyes.

“I—” Harry kept choking on his words as she maintained her eye contact. “I…um…I—” _I killed the Turtle._ Harry has never been afraid to own up to his actions. He didn’t care if someone liked him or hated him. But, Olivia watched him with hopeful eyes and concerns and he wanted to turn back time and make everything better.

"I have to tell you something." Harry's voice was low, almost a whisper.

"What's on your mind?" She was encouraging and kind and his heart beat in his ears.

“At Christmas, I...” taking in another breath, "I had no choice.” He was still convincing himself.

"What's wrong, Harry?" She shifted herself and faced Harry, who finally faced her. He was out of breath and his eyes were begging for the forgiveness he had been craving. Olivia wanted to reach over and cup his face in her hands and remind him he had nothing to hide but she watched him as he continued to fight for the right words.

"Please remember, I had no other option. I only want to save my daughter and I—” Harry kept catching himself.

"You can tell me."

"The Turtle...I tried to come up with a better solution but Zoom..." Harry always had the right words and he couldn't even finish a sentence. Olivia's eyes never left Harry giving him all the attention he needed and hated. He wanted to cower away from her eyes and bury himself in work away from her, but she was here and listening.

"I met with Zoom." Slow and steady words. "He showed me Jesse and she begged me to save her. I'm supposed to protect her, I'm her father and I would do anything for her. Zoom...Zoom knows and I—"

A flash of blue raced through the field and Zoom's hand wrapped around Harry's throat as he picked him up for the ground and raised him in the air. Flashes of lightening sparked around Zoom as he stood beside Olivia. Her eyes jumped between Zoom and Harry as she shivered in her spot, trying to regain her balance. Zoom turned his face from Olivia to Harry and pulled Harry closer to him tightening his grip. Harry choked on Zoom's grip as his hands thrashed around his throat.

"You're testing my patience." Zoom's grip tightened around his throat as Harry gasped for air. "And I don't have time for patience."

"Let him go!" Olivia's voice whimpered rather than screamed. Zoom turned his head towards her, perking his face to the side.

"You want to save him?" His voice echoed through the entire field and instead of looking at Zoom, Olivia's eyes were focused on Harry. "Did you tell her?"

"This--" Harry choked, "This...is between us." He tried to breath in a gasp, "let—her go." Zoom looked back from Olivia to Harry. He raised his arm and slammed his fist against Harry's face. Harry's head bounced in Zoom's grip and a drip of blood began to run down his nose. Olivia's scream rang through the empty field. Zoom threw Harry against the grave, slamming his back against the stone. Trying to react against Zoom's speed, Harry raised his arms above his face. Zoom sent his fist through Harry's chest and Harry coughed to catch his breath. Zoom slammed his fist through his chest again and Harry groaned in pain.

Olivia called after Harry, begging to stop Zoom through her tears.

Increasing his speed, Zoom alternated between his fists, never missing a punch against Harry. Throwing Harry in the air, Zoom grabbed his collar and sent another punch through his jawline.

Harry wasn't reacting anymore. Instead, the punches moved his body.

Shoving Harry to the ground, Harry fell to his side and Zoom sent a fast kick through his chest and Harry's back against crashed with the gravestone.

"You don't have time to play games," Zoom picked up Harry. There were cuts and bruises along Harry's face and his face continued to bleed. He tried to look at Zoom but his eyelids stayed closed.

"You think killing The Turtle would be enough?" Zoom pulled Harry close and Harry tried to pull his face away from Zoom trying to lean away but his body couldn't move. Olivia's breath was stuck in her throat. _Killing The Turtle._ Her eyes blinked to the morning they found his body in the pipeline. Jay's voice echoed in her ears, convinced that Harry killed Glosson. Everyone was convinced that it was a freak accident and she never doubted Harry.

Olivia stared at Harry's bruised face and his broken body and his voiced echoed in her ears. Her breaths were short and fast, his mind tried to make sense of everything in front of her. Zoom's growls sent shivers down her spine, Harry's groans trembled in her spot, and his bloody face weakened her knees.

"Your daughter must feel so unlucky to call you her father." Zoom raised Harry's body higher as he angled him with the headstone beside him. Harry's hand rested on Zoom's grip, too weak to fight against him. Propelling Harry in the air, Zoom spoke up, "this is going to be fun."

"WAIT!" Olivia's trembling breath betrayed her scream. Zoom glared at her while Harry tried to motion her to stop talking. "You've made your point. You obviously need his help that's why you're so angry. You're going to need to keep him alive if you want what you want from him." Zoom dropped Harry. He moved closer towards Olivia, the eyes in his mask burning at her.

"Maybe his daughter isn't enough incentive for him." Zoom growled. Olivia stayed firm in her spot as her legs shivered.

"You need him alive." Olivia's voice kept trembling.

"And you're going to make sure he steals the Flash's speed for me." Olivia's eyes widened. Harry tried to push himself up and lean himself against the stone. His breath was barely reaching his lungs.

"He--"

"Leave..." Harry gasped, "...her alone." Zoom growled and gripped her collar. She gasped under his grip and kept staring up at him.

"He'll do it." Zoom twisted his head towards his shoulder. "I promise." Letting go of her collar, Zoom stared at the both of them.

"Next time, I'm not holding back. You're out of time, Wells."

And in an instant, Zoom was gone.

Harry tried to pull his knees closer to him as his body shivered. Every bruise and cut registered in his brain and everything screamed at him. His breath was shallow, and he could feel Olivia's stares.

"Harry—”

"What have you done?” Olivia was kneeling in front of him, her hands moved from his knees and held his face. Her mind kept thinking about Glosson. She kept seeing his body in the pipeline and her hands reminded her of the trembling body in front of her.

“I’m not letting him take you away from your daughter. She needs you.” He could barely open his eyes to look at her, but he knew her eyes had become bloodshot and her heart was ready to jump out of her chest. _And I don’t want to let you go,_ she thought, _damaged and all._

**Author's Note:**

> Did that feel long?  
> Thank you Season 1x9 for the inspiration.


End file.
